1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bladed discs fitted with separate blades and platforms, and is particularly concerned with such a disc for a fan or a compression stage of a turbojet aero-engine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the construction of turbomachine rotors, particularly for the applications mentioned above, it is known to arrange the construction of the blades in several parts in order, for example, to permit unitary dismantling in the case of blades of large chord and substantial twist, and/or to facilitate their manufacture, especially the machining operations. For example, GB Patent No. 2 171 151 describes a rotor with blades which have only a vane and a root, separate platforms between the blades each being mounted by a bulb-shaped root in an intermediate socket provided in the rim of the disc between two sockets carrying the roots of the adjacent blades. However, this securing method requires additional sockets on the disc supporting the blades and is not entirely satisfactory for all applications.